


Cool

by Rynnsama



Series: LawRusso Song Fics [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Johnny's thoughts while spending some one on one time at the dojo.





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> The is meant to be a prequel to "Ain't Easy". Inspired by "Cool for the Summer" by Demi Lovato. Check out the song, I love it.

“You still got that spare gi hanging around?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said as he made his way back to the office, grabbing the clothing from on top of the filing cabinet. He had started keeping it close by ever since these little dojo visits had become more or less part of their evening routine. One or two drinks, followed by a little bit of sparring.

Being more involved with karate again was starting to give him a sense of self. He had been struggling with this for years, ever since that fateful day at the All Valley. Over time the whole experience had become clouded, his bitterness and loss of self was pinned on Daniel LaRusso, though lately things were starting to become a little clearer again.

Sure, he knew Kreese wasn’t perfect, but as the years had passed he had started to blame the loss of his mentor and father figure on the one who had beaten him. If only he had won the tournament, Kreese wouldn’t have treated him like that. He would have made something of his life. He could have been better.

None of that mattered now though. Miguel had started him on the road to recovery. It was amazing what that stupid kid had done for him. Even so, there had still been something missing. Karate had brought back some sense of self but there was still a hollow space within.

That afternoon in the bar he and Daniel had opened up and it was the first time that Johnny realized how much in common he had with him. So much so that even after what had gone down at the tournament, with Robby and his students, he still felt drawn back to the bar. He was looking for something and had found it in Daniel sitting there, just as surprised to see him.

Leaving all pretenses and bullshit at the door, he found he actually enjoyed LaRusso’s company to the point that he had invited him once again to a friendly match. Now they sparred on a regular basis and Johnny had finally found that one thing that had been missing; a worthy opponent.

“Let me help you with that…” Johnny dropped the gi on the bench as he approached Daniel, the other already having removed his suit jacket. Reaching out he took the tie in his hands, loosening it before slipping it off the other’s neck.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him, “You know I’m perfectly capable of undressing myself.”

Johnny couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh I know  _ Danielle _ , I just find it a little more fun this way, don’t you?”

Brown eyes narrowed, “Johnny, come on. Just let me get changed. You’re wasting time.”

“Funny, because I could say the same thing about you… “Johnny grabbed the light blue fabric just above Daniel’s hips. He untucked the dress shirt, soon moving to the collar where he popped the first button open.

Daniel gave a nervous laugh, “Easy there buddy.” He tried to pull away but Johnny would have none of that.

“I was thinking we could skip all the cute karate stuff today and get down to the real reason we’re here.” The next button slipped free, his cool steel gaze unbroken with those baby browns before him.

“Johnny, come on…”

“So you’re really just here for the karate?”

The brunette flushed as Johnny pinned him back against the wall. His breath was ragged and Johnny knew he had him cornered in not only the literal but metaphorical sense as well.

“John, I’ve got a family I need to think about-“

Johnny cut him off, lightly pressing his index finger to the others lips. “I can keep a secret, can  _ you _ ?”

The third button gone, four left.

There was a pause as they studied each other. Soon Daniel’s hands were in his hair, their lips pressing together in heated kisses. It didn’t take long for the remaining buttons to be dealt with, his fingers exploring the exposed flesh.

“Tell me what you want,” Johnny murmured against the other’s neck as he pushed the now wrinkled dress shirt off his shoulders. “What you like…”

Daniel was panting, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Biting his lower lip with closed eyes he leaned back against the wall. “All of it.” His voice as husky as he spoke.

Pulling back Johnny smiled, meeting the other’s eyes with a smirk.

“Don’t tell your mother.” He teased with a wink.

Daniel looked like he was about to say something before he was silenced by Johnny’s lips. Daniel’s tongue was a pleasant surprise and he sucked at it roughly, rubbing his own against it. He could feel his partner’s hands under his shirt, lifting the tee as they made their way up his sides.

Unwillingly Johnny pulled back, breath heavy as Daniel lifted the shirt over his head and soon discarded it on the floor. Moving in once more he went for his partners belt, the jingle of metal music to his ears as the leather hung limp. Soon Daniel’s hands were fighting his which only complicated the process. If he was trying to help, it was having the opposite effect.

The kiss broke and Johnny couldn’t help but notice the small string of saliva that connected their lips for a moment before breaking. He gave a small chuckle as he reached down, grabbing Daniel’s tie off the floor and studying it for a moment.

“What are you doing, Johnny?”

There was a glint in his crystal blue eyes, “This should do…”

There was a look of confusion on Daniel’s face as he watched Johnny stand. The blonde took the others hands, wrapping the silk fabric around them quickly. As soon as Daniel figured out what was happening he tried to pull away but it was too late.

“Stop it John, come on!”

“Your lips say one thing, but your body is telling me something different…”

With a foot between the others legs he leaned in, pressing against the bulge that had formed beneath the other’s dress pants, eliciting a gasp from those perfect lips. He shifted Daniel’s body down the wall a little, lifting his arms and hooking the silky tie on one of the jacket hooks in the changing room.

“Don’t you think this is a little kinky?”

Johnny licked his lips looking like he was ready to devour his partner. “Oh  _ Danielle _ , you don’t know the half of it…”


End file.
